


Wish You Back

by MiaBrown



Series: guaranteed, I can blow your mind [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hawkmoth wins - kind of, Ladynoir July 2020, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Surprise Ending, it isn't that sad I promise!, just bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaBrown/pseuds/MiaBrown
Summary: “What do you think, why does Hawkmoth want our Miraculouses?”“Maybe he lost someone important and just wants to wish them back. Is that so unimaginable?”“You know better than anyone, my Lady, that for every wish there is a huge price to pay. There has to be an equivalent exchange, if you will.”“I know that, Chaton. Still, I would wish you back.”LadyNoir July 2020 - Day 26: Sacrifices
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: guaranteed, I can blow your mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056419
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	Wish You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) for beta reading!

“What do you think, why does Hawkmoth want our Miraculouses?” Marinette asked Adrien as she snuggled into him on a rooftop.

They were on one of their infamous midnight dates that they were having so frequently in the last months. Beneath them lay a blanket, above them shone the beautiful Parisian night sky. 

“I’m _paw_ -sitive he’s after world domination!” The boy joked, pressing a light kiss onto his girlfriend’s forehead. 

“Oh, come on! Give him a little credit! Maybe he’s not as much of a cliché as he seems!” Marinette remarked, lifting herself up a bit to lay on her right side, supporting herself on her elbow. 

“I would be surprised!” The boy snorted, looking up into her bluebell eyes. That sight made his stomach twitch every time, even after months of dating. 

“Maybe he lost someone important and just wants to wish them back. Is that so unimaginable?” Marinette’s voice was dreamy, a trait not often associated with talking about their arch-enemy.

“You know better than anyone, my Lady, that for every wish there is a huge price to pay. There has to be an equivalent exchange, if you will.” He giggled at his own joke while pulling the girl a little closer to him.

“I know that, Chaton.” She breathed, their face only millimetres apart. “Still, I would wish you back.”

* * *

The heroes didn’t have to wait too long to find out just how right had been Ladybug that night. It all happened when, after a particularly tough fight they followed the retreating Hawkmoth to his lair. Upon entering the Agreste mansion Adrien was overcome by terrifying worry, but there was no turning back. 

They broke down the door behind which they had seen Hawkmoth disappear, only to find themselves in a strange, empty hall. They sneaked up to the other end of the room, prepared to fight at any moment, searching with their eyes for their enemy. However, he was nowhere to be found. When they reached the little indoor garden that filled half of the hall, Adrien’s eyes widened in shock. As if forgetting why he was there, he stepped to the glass coffin laying before him. His mouth opened in realization as he breathed the word “Mother!” 

Marinette watched him walk to the woman and place his hand to the coffin. The situation was utterly meaningless and disturbing. _What was Hawkmoth doing here? What was Adrien’s dead mother doing here?!_

Marinette didn’t have much time to dwell on the matter. Hawkmoth chose this exact moment to appear out of thin air behind her, draw his knife, that was hidden in his staff up to this point, and hold it to her throat. Marinette felt the sharp blade on her skin, just below her chin where her suit was no longer protecting her and froze.

“Now, if your life is precious to you, give me your Miraculous.” The villain pronounced the words in the full knowledge of his triumph. 

At the sound, Chat Noir spun around his axis and witnessed the scene in utter dismay. In an instant, he cast his Cataclysm, but Hawkmoth’s calm voice pinned him in place.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said, pressing the knife a little deeper into Ladybug’s skin. “Your Miraculous!” He demanded in a voice that was intolerant of opposition. 

Ladybug clenched her teeth together but slowly reached up to her ear, and hesitantly unclipped one of her earrings. Her brain was working on full speed but she couldn’t come up with anything mildly useful. They had been tricked and defeated and it was time to pay the price. 

Her disguise was already halfway melted off of her when she reached to her other ear and took off her other earring too. While doing so, she couldn’t take her eyes off her partner’s desperate expression. “I love you!” she mouthed to him, to calm him, to let him know everything would be alright. Despite that fact, that it wouldn’t. 

Her suit vanished and she was standing there, completely defeated, as Marinette. She placed the magic jewels reluctantly into Hawkmoth’s outstretched palm. He wasn’t softening his grip on her one bit, keeping his eyes on Chat Noir. He took her Miraculous and made a barely audible, content sound. 

“Now deactivate that power of yours, will you?” He commanded Chat Noir. 

There was anger burning in the boy’s eyes, so intense he could have lit up the whole place. But he didn’t. His look flickered on the coffin for a second, playing with the thought of destroying it before the wish could be made but he would have never been able to do it. Not in a thousand years. So, he went to a tree and hit it with all the power left in him. It probably would have come down even if it didn’t moulder into pieces. He was about to take off his ring when the man interrupted him. 

“No! Take these and use it!” He threw the earrings to him with a confident move. 

Chat looked him in the eyes uncomprehendingly while automatically catching the jewels. It would have been so easy for him to skedaddle. He had both of the Miraculouses. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. And his enemy knew it very well. 

“You will unify them and grant me my wish or she dies.” He stated plainly. 

“Why don’t you do it?” That was all that Chat could muster out of himself. His head felt fuzzy, his heart was aching. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. The wish comes at a horrible price. I’d rather you pay it.” The grin which accompanied his words was malicious; it made the blood freeze in Chat’s veins. “She’s my wife, Emilie Agreste. You’ll wish her back to life and live to see another day. Or won’t, it’s all up to the ancient gods.” 

Adrien felt like the last string he was so desperately holding onto all this time had been cut. That despite their arch-enemy’s lair being in their basement, and despite every other obvious sign, he wasn’t, in fact, his father. He failed him, again. His neglectful, distant, cold father was the enemy they have been fighting for years. The enemy whose plans they had hindered countless times. The plans to wish back his mother to life. It felt so stupid! Why couldn’t he just move on, like Adrien had? Why couldn’t he just fall in love again with someone else? 

And now he was making Adrien do the dirty work. Letting his son take the gamble over his own wish. It was so like his father, it hurt. 

Chat Noir put on Ladybug’s Miraculous and unified it with his own. 

“No, don’t do it! Stop!” Marinette was fighting against his father as much as she could but it was no use. 

His look’s meaning was unmistakable. _Do it, or she dies._

A desperate thought emerged in his mind but it wouldn’t have done any good. If he revealed his identity, his father would only switch them and force Marinette to make the wish. That was not an option. Not in any of his nine lives, even if he actually would have that many.

“I love you, my Lady!” He said, meeting her tearful eyes once more, before casting the ultimate wish. 

The hall was filled with magic, that shone in every colour of the rainbow. It was just like Ladybug’s purifying magic, only a thousand times stronger. It encircled him, spread out to his mother and buried her in its colours before creeping towards the two figures standing a bit farther. It shone brightly one last time before it faded. Adrien was surprised he lived to see it happen. 

At the next moment, two things happened simultaneously. His mother’s eyelids quivered as she was regaining consciousness. However, his father stepped away from Marinette, his eyes widened in shock as his hands went to his throat, like he couldn’t breathe. 

“What’s… What’s this?” He groaned, shifting his bewildered sight to Adrien. 

“An equivalent exchange, Father.”


End file.
